<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>terribly willful by deisderium art (Deisderium)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773807">terribly willful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art'>deisderium art (Deisderium)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sneaking Out, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, best friends since childhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nyx didn’t stop them, probably wouldn’t have known how, because the young prince had found more than one way to break out of his room, and every time Achilles sighed and scooped him up from the young deathling’s room to deposit him back into his own bed, it never really took. It was only a matter of a very short period of time before he scrambled out from under his own blankets and coaxed Cerberus into letting him climb onto his back so that he could open a window, scale the terrace, and climb in through his best friend’s window again."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>terribly willful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683690">Flesh and Bone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries">crinklefries</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>